


Welcome to Team Dungeon!A grup of.........traumatized kids?

by Melody_blue



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abandonment, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Service Dogs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_blue/pseuds/Melody_blue
Summary: To have responsability of protecting the whole menkind of constant dangers and the apocalypse itself took a ton on someone menatal healt,indifferent of how tough they may acted.Even worst when you are just a kid that have been put in the role of a hero and seend out to fight big bad villains by society and have been traumatized in the process.The good part is that Coach Steel care about the kids from his gym and will try everything to help them!OrDadSteel try to take care of traumatized kids and they trip through trauma,hurt and finaly comfort and peace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on ao3,so pleas no hate.English is not my first language so sorry for future mistakes.  
> And I know Chris is not part of Team Dungeon but I realy like Chris and Them Dungeon so why not put him as the newest member of the team.  
> I saw that my favorite team from beyblade don't have many fanfics so I start thinking to make my own!This fanfic is 50℅ angst and 50℅ fluff.Hope you enjoy my work!
> 
> The story happend months after the Nemesis thing!

**Chapter 1: Noticeing the first signs**

**3 person pov**

It was a beautiful morning in America,the streets where full of people and children coming out of school and work,ready to enjoy a sunny spring day.

To bad that the atmosphere from Dungeon Gym was not nearly as pleasant as the one outside the building.In the gym was an havy atmosphere inside because five of the strongests bladers have been acting a little out of the character even for them.

For example King was more aggressive in bey fights then normal and was sent to chill outside the gym several times this month by the coach that start growing frustrated by his behavior.When asked what was wrong,King lashed out and get defensive,refusing to admit what is bothers him.

King was like a bomb that could explode at eny wrong move and Coach Steel had to confiscate his bey the last week because he just can't have a legendary blader running around and put others at risk while acting that way.

The coach was expecting the legendary blader to throw a tantrum,yelling about how it was not fair and why the others don't need to give up they beys.What he received in return was is the complete opposite.

"-I..Is it really necessary?"King asked in a trembling voice

It was a Thursday noon at Dungeon Gym and everyone other then King where send out a little early today because the coach wanted to be just the two of them to have this talk.

Masamune,Toby,Zeo and Chris where confused to why Coach Steel wanted to talk to King but leaved reminding King that they will have a movie night at Toby's and to meet them there.

Once they leaved,Coach stood in front of King ,that was looking at him frowning and with his hands over his chest, hand outstretched in front of the kid.

"-King,I want you to give me your bey"The older man said firmly

When those words where said King's face turned white and his hands falled down to his sides

"-W-what!?"The blue haired kid yelled looking at the coach like he lost his mind

"-You heard me,your negligent actions can endanger others and I can't turn a blind eye on in no more"Coach Steel said looking at King right in the eyes

King's fists tighten until his knuckles turned white and his whole body is trembleing whit what Coach Steel assumed to be anger.

The coach prepared for a tantrum,ready to scould him and give him a piece of his mind but he was not prepared for what followed.

"-I..Is it really necessary?"King asked in a trembling voice

The coach swears that his heart broke in that second.

Looking at that kid that always seemed so confident and full of determination reduced to a trembeling child that look at him with such pain and sadness in his eyes was like a punch to the gut for the coach.But what needs to be done needs to be done

"-Yes King,it is.But i will give Variares back to you after a week,in witch time I hope you will learn to behave"Coach Steel said in a firm but gentle tone then before

The coach was convinced that the situation could not worsen but he was proved wrong once again when King open his mouth

"-Do you....do you p-promise that you will give me Variares b-back?"the kid asked with hesitation in his voice.

The kid looked that he was on the edge of a panic attack and Coach Steel felt awful that he was puting King through this,but once again,If he do nothing and the kid end up hurting someone the government may declare him a danger to society and take him in custody to make experiments on him and use him for his bey's powers.And Coach Steel can't live with him knowing that he could have stop that.

"-I promise you King,is for your own good"The older man said looking at the kid sadly

"-Ok,ok....please....take good care of Variares for me"King said looking at the Coach in the eyes giveing him his bey

The coach noded his head and looked sadly as the kid walked out of the gym like a kicked puppy.

And in that moment,Coach Steel realized that in eny way you looked at the heros,the worriors that deffend Nemesis.Are just kids that can get hurt as eny human can and was an idiot to not see how much this kids are hurt titl now,but he gived is word then and there that he will help them as much as he can


	2. The reflection in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Steel keept a closer eye on the kids and he can't believe how he didn't notice the way Toby (a kid he know from when the light brown hair boy was a little kid)acted before.The coach start to wander what else did he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! In this chapter is self hatred so if is triggering you in any way please don't read!

**The reflection in the mirror**

**Third person Pov**

The incident with King from last week made Coach Steel keep a closer look on the five kids.The next day,after the coach confiscated his bay,King acted anxious.

The blue hair kid was much quiet then normal,was stayng close to his friends at all times as if he leave them something bad wold happend to him and was acting  uncertain around the coach.The dungeon gym coach could unserstand if this was a normal  situation and if there was someone else insted of King and the child didn't look like he will have a mental brokedown any moment.But it was not a normal situation and King was under a lot of stress.And he didn't even  exaggerate when he said that the child was stressed,like a LOT.

The kid  literally start staring at the calendar that was in the gym every hour that day with a look of anxity and nervousnes.The coach noticed how the other 4 kids try to reasure King that everything was ok and where trying to do things that wold take his mind away from it,like going to the cinema,or to go get ice cream when the day was hot.

The kids showed no sign of resentment towards him for making the decision to take King's bey for a week ~~(even if Chris appears to be a little more cautious around him then before)~~ and the coach really appreciate it.But it was still a question in his mind that do not let him rest at night.

_ 'What did happend to King that bad to make him this afraid to leave his bey with him for 7 days after he promised he will give his bay back' _

Is not like the coach will do anything ellse then to repair the bay and put it somewhere safe for the next days.And he decided that at the end of that month (Because the WBBA is very busy with helping the people all around the world clean up Rago's mess) he will give Ryo a call to see if the japanese man that is the director of WBBA knows something about King's backstory.

In that week,he noticed small details that if you don't look close enough to see them you could miss them.Like how Toby hate hospitals and the check up's and how he will get scared if his usual doctor was not the one that did him those check up's or how he ask so many questions when the doctor give him some kind of new medication.At first,Coach Steel was thinking Toby acted that way because he hated hospitals because he was so long in one that he forgot how is to live your life other way then stay in a bed all day.

But in that month he find out that it was deeper then that.For example,how he dye his hair light brown every week at the same day every time,it was a rutine that the boy followd like his sanity was at price.

Toby was dyeing his hair so often because he was claustrophobic in his own skin,every time he was seeing a silver thread in his hair he wold dye all his hair light brown again.After some time he find out how long dose it take for the silver threads to appear and he wold dye it back.He hated the memorys the color silver is associate with.He hated to think he nearly traped his best friends in a black void for eternity.Toby dosn't care if he is burning his scalp because of the dye.He wold to anything if it ill keep the memory at bey.

Masamune and Zeo forgive him,saying he wasn't himsef,that is ok.But Toby could not forgive himself,the two of them said all that things because they are selfless idiots.They wold do any thing for they friends,even hurting themself.After all Tempo thing,Toby could not look at himself in the mirror for 2 weeks.Even now he have a hard time looking at himself and not remembering how he hurted his friends and showed no emotion while doing so.

Toby was not this bad before all the Nemesis things.He was starting to get better,but after Rago's defeat,all the dark energy that was inside that bay spread through the whole world afecting people.Toby was exposed first hand by it togheter with the others that where at the final batter ith Rago.And that dark energy was not like normal dark energy,it was not what Ryuga had.

The difference was taht the effects it had on you don't make you want more power or go eveil.No,they make you feel useless,they make you feel hopeless.It was like is Rago's last 'screw you guys' gift.Like he know he will get defeted and decided to have his own little victory and make others feel usless.And Toby hate how much is working.

Is not like Toby was not feeling inferior to his friends before.Masamune and Zeo are much stronger then him.It was much likely because they had time to train more and all he did was staying in a hospital bed all day,but he knows he was just an excuse to give a reason why is he so uselessnes.And his self hate was just geting biger when he saw Masamune fighting Rago toghter with the others and realize that he was not strong enough to be fighting alongside his best friend.

Coach Steel will never forgot how before the end of the week when he will give King his bey back,Toby come to him when he was in the gym back room and asked him with empty eyes.

"Coach?Can I ask you something?"The kid asked  nonchalantly.The coach looked up from the papers he was reading at the table and give the light brown hair child a wird look

"I guess you can?"The coach said uncertain trying to understand the odd situation he was in

"Do you even wander if life is like a big clock and people can determine for others when that clock will stop ticking?If they action and the  mistakes can determine if that person will die or not?"Toby asked looking at the older man with same empty eyes that is giving the coach chils.

"What?"He asked confused,really trying to understand from here did this wird question comes from

"Nevermind"The light brown kid turned around and he lefted the room.The coach wanted to yell after the child but stoped when he saw Masamune walking quickly to Toby and puting both hands on the light brown hair boy's shoulders and talking to him in a small,worryd voice and start to guide him to the exit of the gym.

Coach Steel come to the conclusion that looking at the way Masamune acted in that situation like he had done it multiple times before,he may have (the coach don't even want to think how often Toby get this way and how he did not notice it before)

At the end of that week,very early in the morning,he called King and the other 4 kids at the gym early then he usually he open it.He was alone in the gym with the kids to give King his bey back to porve that he is a man of his word.

"Why are so here so early coach?"Zeo asked yawning in his hand looking tierd at the old man,the other 4 nod they heads looking sleepy ~~(even if Chris wold deny it)~~ The coach chuckled looking at the grup of sleepy kids fondly

"Well,I was guessing that King want his bey back after a week"Coach Steel said looking how all kids become more awake at his words and they face lit up.King in particular looked up at him in astonishment.

"Really?No trick?"The blue hair kid asked with hope in those big blue eyes of his.The coach noded his head opening his hand to give Variares to his rightfull owner

"Really.I promised you after all,right?"The coach smiled when the kid took his bay back and go talking excited with his friends.

A small whisper in the gym got his atention.If the whisper was jsut a little smaller he whold not have catch the words 'Told you that he will respect his word and will not trick you' that belonged to Masamune that smilled brightly at his friend that smiled back.

For that,those smile right there.He wold fight to keep them on  the faces of these children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My opinion is that after the arrangement there are some side effects.Like you can't just go,get brainwashed and get back to normal and to not be any effects.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the characters in this chapter are very occ but If I know right King lost his old bey once and I can't help but think for a person who was no really liked in his home town and had no one he will get ataced to his bey Variares bc it was the only thing that was truly his and thats why he acted what way in this chapter.


End file.
